


Tú, yo y un Ente...

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-11
Updated: 2005-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiryu, a pesar de ser una persona responsable y centrada, comenzaba a notar cada día más la ausencia de sus amigos. ¿Death Mask sobre él, entre sus piernas, con el rostro muy cerca del suyo? El Dragón pudo sentir el cálido aliento en su oreja y el jadeo de Cáncer en el oído.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tú, yo y un Ente...

No solía ocurrir demasiadas cosas interesantes en el Santuario, pero cuando algo ocurría era tema de debate por largos periodos de tiempo. Shiryu, a pesar de ser una persona responsable y centrada, comenzaba a notar cada día más la ausencia de sus amigos. Deseaba cuanto antes volver a Japón y verlos; pero, como futuro Santo de Libra, debía permanecer una temporada en dicho Templo en compañía de su maestro rejuvenecido. ¿Por qué solo él y no sus amigos? Era injusto. Para colmo desde que Dhoko había vuelto a ser el mismo joven de antaño sus actitudes distaban, por momentos, de ser acordes a su edad cronológica. Así que el Dragón no solo tuvo que adaptarse a la vida rutinaria y aburrida del Santuario, sino también a su alocado maestro y sus escapadas diurnas. Y también nocturnas. Aunque solo le molestaban las diurnas.

  
Bostezaba con pereza, sentado en las escalinatas del séptimo Templo del Santuario.

 

Apoyó la quijada en una mano, bajó la vista al suelo, la volvió a levantar para observar una hoja danzar gracias al viento, y la volvió a bajar al mismo tiempo que bostezaba de nuevo.

   
Había cierto Santo Dorado que buscaba hacerle más entretenida su estadía en el Santuario, pero el aludido, en su ingenuidad no se dio nunca por enterado. Dicho ser en cuestión pasó por el Templo “casualmente” y saludó a su paso. Shiryu correspondió el saludo con amabilidad.  
  
—Hola, Shura. Bonito día, ¿no?  
  
Bien, su cuota de entretenimiento y sociabilidad habían pasado. ¿Ahora qué restaba? Harto de mirar las hojas danzar por el viento, el Dragón se puso de pie. ¿Dónde estaría su maestro? Le había dicho que entrenarían, y por todos los Dioses, que le tocase entrenar porque moriría de aburrimiento en cualquier momento, si se es posible morir de “embole”.

 

 Comenzó a bajar por las escalinatas rumbo al único lugar, o posible lugar, donde pudiese estar Dhoko. Bien, si no estaba con Shion, por lo menos dialogaría un rato con Muu para luego tener que ir al otro extremo del Santuario —el segundo lugar donde el Santo de Libra podría estar: en el recinto del Patriarca—. Eso le llevaría un par de horas, entretenido en la búsqueda de su maestro.

   
Atravesó Virgo y no se sorprendió por no haberse cruzado con su dueño, ya que lo más probable era que Shaka estuviese meditando en su Jardín Secreto, ya no tan secreto después de lo de Hades.

  
Pasó por Leo y saludó a su dueño, Aioria se encontraba en el mismo estado de aburrimiento que él, cruzaron un par de palabras, Aioria le preguntó por Seiya, qué era de la vida de él, Shiryu le respondió y siguió su camino.

   
Le tocaba pasar por la casa más tétrica de todo el Santuario, y por todos los Dioses del Olimpo, que el dueño del Cuarto Templo no apareciese.

 

Mientras el Dragón traspasaba esa Casa recordó su pelea con Death Mask, recordó sus palabras y los rostros de aquellas personas, estaba tan absorto pensando en por qué un hombre tan malvado podía poseer una armadura, que no notó como algo incorpóreo se acercaba a él con extrema velocidad. No lo hubiera notado por más Santo que fuera, pues ese ser no poseía Cosmos.

 

  
—¡Abajo! — Escuchó un grito masculino.  
  
No pudo ni reaccionar, ni siquiera obedecer esa voz porque un cuerpo pesado cayó sobre él tumbándolo de espaldas al suelo. Shiryu abrió los ojos, que expresaban dolor físico y focalizó al ser que se había arrojado sobre él. ¿Death Mask? ¿Death Mask sobre él, entre sus piernas, con el rostro muy cerca del suyo? El Dragón pudo sentir el cálido aliento en su oreja y el jadeo de Cáncer en el oído.   
  
—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado y hasta un poco, solo un poco, molesto, más bien incomodado— ¿Qué estás haciendo D.M?   
—¡Oh! Lo siento —se excusó el aludido poniéndose de pie— ¿Estás bien? Eso estuvo cerca.   
—¿Qué paso? —preguntó Shiryu aceptando la mano que el italiano le ofreció con gentileza para levantarse— ¿Qué era eso? —Algo incorpóreo lo había impactado.   
—Es que... se me escapó uno... —contestó D.M mirando por sobre el hombro del Dragón— ¡Ahí esta! ¡Maldito bastardo, ya vas a ver! ¡Regresa aquí!

   
Más desconcertado que al principio lo siguió por toda la Casa de Cáncer, pero Death Mask irreconocible y hecho una furia andante, buscaba con la vista “algo”.

  
—D.M... ¿qué se te escapó? —Shiryu rogaba que no fuera un pedo, pero D.M se encontraba muy concentrado elevando su sombrío Cosmos— ¿Por qué haces eso? —El Dragón miró hacia todos lados para encontrar algún enemigo que justifique la reacción de Cáncer.   
  
Cayendo en la cuenta de que solo estaba él en ese Templo, no lo pensó dos veces y se preparó para el ataque. Elevó el Cosmos y con dicho poder le dio una paliza de antaño, en el suelo D.M se defendió de dicho puños sin responder con otra agresión, más que desconcertado.  
  
—¡Pero Shiryu! ¡¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?!   
—¡¿Conque quieres pelear? ¿Eh?! —No frenó sus puños— ¡Yo te voy a dar! ¿No escarmentaste la última vez que peleamos?   
—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Shiryu deja de golpearme porque se va a escapar!

Recién ahí Shiryu se tranquilizó un poco... “¿Se va a escapar?” ¿Qué? ¿Un pedo? Entonces ¿el Dragón no era el enemigo?

   
—¿Qué o quién se va a escapar? —preguntó dándole espacio al Santo Dorado para ponerse de pie.   
—¡¿Pero qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?! Si no quieres ayudarme vete entonces, pero no entorpezcas mi trabajo —dijo Cáncer indignado por la actitud arrebatada. Al no notar la presencia de dicho ser y pensando lo peor exclamó con sarcasmo—: ¡Bien, perfecto, felicitaciones Dragón, Por tu culpa ahora anda dando vueltas por todo el puto Santuario!  
—Si no me explicas no podré ayudarte...   
—¡Ahí esta! —exclamó triunfante, aún no se había ido— Escúchame, Shiryu. Si vas a ayudarme tendrás que ponerte en la entrada del Templo y elevar tu Cosmos.  
—Pero ¿qué es?—Exigió explicaciones al ver una sombra negra danzar por todo el Templo.   
—Ahora no tengo tiempo para explicarte... —dijo Death Mask y empujándolo por la espalda le indicó— Ve a la entrada del Templo y eleva tu Cosmos, no le temas, no puede hacerte nada si mantienes tu Cosmos elevado. Ahora si lo disminuyes, yo no me hago cargo...   
—¡¿Qué me pasara si disminuye?!

—Nada, nada... —tranquilizó, pero fue tan obvio que el terror se instaló en la cara de Shiryu—. Ve, Shiryu... —Alentó el italiano al notar la incertidumbre en su compañero—. No dejare que nada malo te pase... Si mueres, iré a buscarte al Yomotsu.  
  
Por algún extraño motivo aquellas palabras consiguieron tranquilizar al Dragón. Caminó con cierta duda hasta la entrada del Cuarto Templo y elevó el Cosmos. Death Mask con el suyo también elevado fue con rapidez tras ese ser, pero dicho ente se le escapó y se dirigió en línea recta hacia donde estaba el pelilargo. Cáncer sonrió conforme, esperó esa reacción por parte del ser, y elevando su brazo exclamo triunfante.  
  
—¡ _Sekishiki Mei Kai Hai_!   
  
En ese momento Shiryu no podía creer lo idiota que había sido en confiar en él. Solo vio como las Ondas Infernales llegaban a su cuerpo sin poder evitar el impacto, al mismo tiempo que esa... “cosa” se dirigía hacia él. Un ente de infinita maldad... pero, ¡qué desconfiado el Dragón!, el _Sekishiki_ de Death Mask dio de lleno en el ser desintegrándolo por completo, el pelilargo abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados cuando escuchó el desgarrador grito del ente.   
  
—¿Qué... sucedió? —susurró cuando el ser se unió a las demás caras que había en el Templo de Cáncer.   
—Uno más... para la colección —pronunció el dueño de dicho Templo, al contemplar el nuevo rostro en la pared.   
—Ahora ¿vas a explicarme? —El tono de Shiryu fue imperativo. Exigía una explicación porque ese ente poseía una maldad hermética, un halo de malicia y perversión.   
—Sí, pelilargo. Tranquilo. Primero comeremos algo, a mí estas cosas me desgastan y me dan hambre —dijo con suma tranquilidad y caminó hasta lo que sería su cocina, detrás de él, el Dragón lo siguió aún turbado por todo lo sucedido.   
  
Preparó una fuente con verduras, las condimento y se hecho en el sillón con las piernas elevadas sobre una mesilla, frente a un televisor que encendió. El pelilargo lo miraba expectante e impaciente, pero Death Mask se tomó todo su tiempo. Observó que seguía aun de pie, mirándolo, y le ofreció sentarse en el sillón junto a él. Extendiéndole la fuente le ofreció las extrañas verduras.   
  
—Pruébalo y dime qué tal está.  
—¿Con la mano? —preguntó Shiryu al ver que no había utensilio alguno.   
—Sí. Con la mano —contestó con naturalidad—. Ahora no te vengas a hacer el fino.

  
El Dragón frunció la frente en señal de enojo y extendiendo el brazo a la vez que se sentaba en dicho sillón, probó un bocado. Masticó degustando el sabor y su rostro neutro cambió a uno de asombro y aprobación.

  
—Delicioso... —sentenció— ¿Qué es?   
—Una comida de mis tierras. ¿Te gusta? —preguntó satisfecho consigo mismo. Sonriendo agregó—: Soy un excelente cocinero —Finalizó dejando la modestia de lado.

  
Shiryu recordó qué era lo que quería saber, por eso tomo el control remoto del televisor apagándolo y, encarando con la mirada a Death Mask, no le dejó alternativa.

  
—Ya... Vas a decirme qué era esa cosa, qué hacia aquí y qué le hiciste.   
—Una pregunta a la vez, precioso —dijo consiguiendo que el aludido se enrojeciera frente a ese cumplido. Ignoró la reacción y prosiguió—: Esa cosa, ese ser o ente es sencillamente un... Espíritu... Un alma condenada...   
—¿Y porque estaba aquí?   
—Bueno, Shiryu, tú sabes que mi poder reside en mandar al otro mundo... pues... Algunas veces esos seres me buscan para que los ayude a traspasar esa barrera. A veces están como perdidos o desorientados y yo solo les muestro el camino.   
—Pero este ser... el de recién... era muy... oscuro, sombrío... —susurró Shiryu esperando una explicación.   
—Sí. A veces también hay algunos seres como este que no quieren pasar al otro mundo, quieren quedarse en este plano y jodernos la vida a todos. No tienes una idea de lo que sería capaz uno de estos en el Santuario si llegara a salir del Templo.   
—¿Tu los mantienes prisioneros aquí?   
—A veces... —reiteró— sí, cuando no puedo mandarlos al otro mundo se queda en este Templo, y se materializan como los rostros que tu ves en las paredes —Sonrió— ¡Por eso me odian!  
—¿Y tú tienes que tenerlos aquí? —Insistió el Dragón intentando comprender por qué el Santo considerado el más cruel se comportaba de aquella manera tan solidaria con sus compañeros, evitando el desmadre.   
—¿Si no en dónde? Sería muy peligroso dejarlos libres. Ya has visto que el Cosmos no les hace ni cosquillas.  
—Pero... tú también corres riesgo —exclamó el pelilargo incrédulo.   
—Bueno, pero alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio ¿no? Esa es mi función.  
—¿Y qué es lo peor que puede suceder? —Curioseó.   
—Pues... —razonó Death Mask muy pensativo — Te pueden arrastrar con ellos al Yomotsu sin tener posibilidades de salir.   
  
Entonces, analizó Shiryu, aquellas almas condenadas no era seres buenos, sino las almas de las personas que no podían abandonar este mundo. Y Cáncer las ayudaba. Pero cuando surgía alguna como la presente en ese día, que no quería abandonar este plano, el italiano los obligaba a irse, corriendo el riesgo.   
  
—Ah...—Concluyó con una sonrisa— entonces no eres malo...   
—Sí, lo soy... —exclamó acomodándose en el lugar—. Soy muy malo y me encanta serlo... —arrugó la frente intentando convencer así a su interlocutor, pero lo único que consiguió fue su risa.   
—Es un gesto muy noble de tu parte. Ahora comprendo mejor por qué posees una armadura Dorada. Además eres buen cocinero. ¿En qué otras cosas te destacas y eres bueno? —preguntó con cierta candidez.   
—En la cama... —Cáncer comenzó a reír cuando su compañero se ofendió— ¡Durmiendo! ¡Durmiendo! —Intentó defenderse— Nadie duerme mejor que yo. Te lo juro, me destaco en la cama durmiendo. Nadie en el mundo tiene el sueño tan pesado.   
  
En ese momento Shiryu dejó de lanzar trompadas al aire recordando a su amigo Pegasus, nadie era competencia para Seiya a la hora de dormir, él sí que tenía el sueño pesado y el récord de horas malgastadas con Morfeo.   
  
—¡Ay, Shiryu! —Exclamó con falsa angustia.   
—¿Qué pasa, D.M? —Preguntó preocupado.   
—¡Tuve tanto miedo! Abrázame... —exigió D.M conteniendo una sonrisa y apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del pelilargo.   
  
Sin saber bien cómo reaccionar, lo recibió estrechando el cuerpo. Iba a consolarlo con palabras cuando se dio cuenta de la situación. ¿Cómo podía tener miedo si se dedicaba a eso? Era algo por completo ilógico.   
  
—¡Ay, Shiryu! —Siguió Cáncer con su teatro— Creo que ese ser me hizo daño...   
—Pero si ni siquiera te tocó... —exclamó Shiryu intentando recordar cuándo lo había atacado.   
—No me queda mucho tiempo. Si quieres salvarme deberás hacer algo por mi... —Le dedicó una mirada de desolación, aun en los brazos del Dragón y muy a gusto en ellos.   
—¿Q-qué... debo hacer? —Comenzaba a sospechar que se traía algo entre manos y cuando lo escuchó, lo confirmó.   
—Debes darme un beso, en los labios... —apuró D.M ofreciendo la boca para ser besado y cerró los ojos, pero los abrió cuando un “coscorrón” le dio en la cabeza— ¡Shiryu! —reprochó frotándose la cabeza adolorida— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?   
—Porque... porque eres un... un niño... —vociferó sin saber bien cómo definir la actitud de su compañero; sin embargo Cáncer permaneció aun en sus brazos, acostado boca arriba y con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.   
—¿No me merezco un beso por ser tan bueno? —cuestionó robándole una sonrisa.   
—Pero tú me dijiste que eras malo. Hasta me lo afirmaste.  
—Sí, a veces soy _muy_ malo. Una vez por año tengo un día malo. Todos tenemos uno... —dijo divertido sin dejar de sonreír. Quería besarlo.

  
Cáncer era un pervertido, la primera vez que lo conoció ya le tenía ganas. Pero bueno, habían pasado dos años y no solo quería robarle un beso al Dragón. No se conformaría con tan solo eso.

  
—Y si te beso ¿qué gano yo?   
—¿Cómo qué ganas? Placer por un lado. Y a mí por el otro. ¿Qué más puedes pedir? —dijo con obviedad mientras se incorporaba un poco de donde estaba tan a gusto. Acercó el rostro al del pelilargo fijando las pupilas. Shiryu sonrió nervioso por el acercamiento.   
—Shiryu...   
—¿Qué? —el aludido habló con un hilillo de voz.   
—Te voy a besar... —afirmó D.M con seguridad.   
—No…  
—Sí... —Cáncer cerró los ojos y acercó más los labios.   
—N-No...   
— _Síp_... —Y no le permitió a Shiryu negar otra vez porque llegó a destino posando los labios en la boca del Dragón, quien no pudo más que corresponder ese beso; pero cuando sintió la lengua en la boca reaccionó empujándolo. ¡Qué todavía era un niño!   
—¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta?  
—Vas demasiado rápido... —dijo apenado y bajó la vista. D.M comprendió la situación y acercándose un poco más lo tomó de la barbilla para obligar a que lo mirase.   
—Shiryu. Precioso. He querido hacer esto desde que te conocí. Y créeme voy a morir de _amor_ si no correspondes mis besos.   
  
No pudo más que sonreír ante semejantes palabras, no tenía nada de malo besar a alguien. Pero... Cáncer era hombre. Shiryu no pudo contemplar mucho la situación por el calor que sintió en todo el cuerpo cuando lo invadió de nuevo con la lengua. Lo había tomado de la cintura para atraerlo a su cuerpo.

  
El Dragón enrojeció cuando escuchó un par de gemidos surgir de la boca de ese hombre, quien se recostó sobre él sin dejar de besarle en la boca y en el cuello.   
  
—¿Death Mask?   
—¿Shiryu? —correspondió el aludido en son de broma, al mismo tiempo que deslizó las manos al trasero (grande para ser el de un hombre), bien formado y levantado.   
—¡Death Mask! ¡NO! —exclamó el japonés intentando incorporarse.   
—¿Qué?...—Y analizando la situación D.M preguntó—: ¿Nunca estuviste con un hombre? —Al ver que negó con la cabeza agregó—: Aquí es algo muy normal, somos todos hombres...   
—Pero yo... —Intentó explicar algo que ni el mismo entendía.   
—¿Nunca has hecho nada de nada? —Volvió a preguntar sin dejar de abrazar el cuerpo y de besar, de vez en cuando, el cuello del Dragón.   
—Bueno, pues... con Seiya... a veces... Nos acariciábamos.   
—¿Se... acariciaban? ¿Cómo? —Trago saliva e intentó controlarse frente a esas palabras tan castas y a la vez tan morbosas.   
—Nos desnudábamos y nos acostábamos para recorrer con nuestras manos el cuerpo del otro —relató uno de los tantos juegos sexuales y experimentales con su amigo.   
—¡Ah! ¡Pero qué degenerado! —exclamó D.M con extrema lascivia, hundiendo la boca en el cuello del japonés. El degenerado era él, que se estaba excitando con el relato— ¿Y salía la “lechita” cuando se tocaban así? —Sí, era un cerdo pervertido, hasta el tono de voz lo delataba.   
—Sí... Siempre salía.   
—¿Y te gustaba eso que hacías con tu amigo? —Volvió a inquirir con lujuria en la mirada y en las palabras.   
—S-Sí...—respondió Shiryu con un tono tan infantil que le arrancó un gemido.   
—¿Y no hacían nada más? Digo... no se besaban el cuerpo, ahí abajo...   
—No... Lo que sí...—recordó el Dragón y con simplicidad prosiguió—intentó metérmela un par de veces...   
—¡Dioses, Shiryu! —vociferó D.M conteniendo el orgasmo.   
—¡¿Que?! —Preguntó asustado.   
—Nada... sigue... ¿Y qué paso? ¿Te la metió o no, tu buen amigo?   
—Nunca pudo, me dolía mucho. Pero las últimas veces... llegó a meterme la “punta”. 

Death Mask no lo soportó más y lo tomó de los brazos para levantarlo y acostarlo en el sillón. Después se situó sobre él.

  
—¿Y qué más hiciste, cochino? —siguió motivado, mientras levantaba la camiseta que Shiryu llevaba puesta, exponiéndose así el vientre para poder besarlo con dedicación.   
—Yo sí se la metí un poquito... —dijo y el miembro de Cáncer, atrapado en el pantalón, se irguió con violencia ante la confesión del Dragón. No pudo formular palabra alguna, pero de todos modos el chico continuó con naturalidad—. A Seiya mucho no le gustaba, pero de todos modos yo insistí un par de veces, y él se dejaba meter un poco la punta... creo que en verdad le gustaba y decía que no porque le daba vergüenza admitirlo —Contuvo un gemido cuando D.M le mordisqueó una tetilla—. Una vez que se la metía un poquito, empujaba metiendo gran parte de mi pedazo; pero nunca llegaba al fondo porque acababa antes, a mitad de camino...   
—¡Ah! ¡No aguanto más, la verga me va a explotar! —Cáncer no soportó más su propia excitación y quitándole la camiseta al Dragón para hacer lo mismo con la propia, se le fue encima, pero al notar la mirada de terror en él comprendió que debía ser más delicado, así que con picardía le preguntó—: Shiryu... ¿alguna vez te dieron una “mamada”? —Al ver que no entendió su dialecto corrigió—: ¿Si alguna vez te chuparon la verga? ¡Sexo oral!... —Finalizó harto de darle explicaciones.   
—Pues... no...   
—Es algo muy lindo... —afirmó deslizándose con lentitud a la entrepierna de Shiryu. Lo levantó un poco de las caderas para olfatear el pene del Dragón por encima de la tela del pantalón y presionó apenas con los dientes, simulando que lo mordía.   
  
Shiryu ahogó un gemido y cerró los ojos justo cuando el hombre liberó el pene, a la espera de sus cálidos labios. 

Cáncer no dilató más el momento y, deleitándose con aquella magnifica vista, metió el miembro del chico lo más adentro posible de su boca. Mamó con real hambre y deseo, como nunca se la había chupado a nadie en su vida.

  
Quiso mostrarle el placer de recibir sexo oral y lo estaba consiguiendo, pues Shiryu se retorció y gimió de placer sin cesar (y con César también); pero cuando estuvo a punto de largar el semen, frenó para dejarlo tan excitado, o por lo menos lo necesario, y así poder penetrarlo.   
  
—S-Sigue... Eso... me gustaba... —dijo el Dragón como su agitada voz se lo permitió, y con los ojos cerrados se quedó quieto, expectante al próximo paso.

 

Escuchó un ruido extraño y eso le llevó a abrir los ojos encontrándose con un monumental pene cerca del rostro.

  
—Pásale la lengua... —pidió D.M con la voz cargada de excitación.

  
Shiryu no supo por qué, pero obedeció sin más, tragando aquel miembro de tal manera que consiguió provocarse arcadas, por eso, con la voz ronca Cáncer lo calmó.

   
—¡Tranquilo! ¡Ya te va a entrar toda! Cómo te gusta, desgraciado... —musitó feliz de notar la dedicación de Shiryu—. No aguanto más. Te la quiero meter en el culo... —Finalizó quitándose del lugar. Al observar el rostro presa del pánico del Dragón de nuevo notaba que debía ser más delicado si quería conseguir su fin sin que Dhoko lo asesinara después.   
  
Death Mask comenzó a besar con suavidad los labios de Shiryu, distrayéndolo en parte para así aprovechar y poder quitarle con lentitud la ropa. Primero la las zapatillas. Cuando llegó al pantalón que ya se encontraba desabrochado, el Dragón quiso quejarse pero Cáncer lo censuró con un beso. Ignorando la queja le quitó lo último que le faltaba: la ropa interior.

  
Cuando quiso quejarse de nuevo, ambos se encontraban por completo desnudos y con los miembros erguidos al punto del dolor. Con cuidado, pero sin contemplaciones, Death Mask lo volteó boca abajo sobre el sillón y le levantó el trasero con una mano bajo el vientre. Llevó la lengua caliente, húmeda y perversa a la entrada estrecha de Shiryu, arrancándole gemidos apagados de vergüenza.  
  
—¡Death Mask! Eso... Eso... —El Dragón no encontraba forma de explicar lo que estaba sintiendo— Me da vergüenza...   
—¿No te gusta? —preguntó Cáncer dejando de humedecer esa entrada— Dime si no te gusta. Yo lo dejaré de hacer.   
  
Como no contestó, Death Mask besó, lamió, relamió, degustó, _redegustó_ , escupió y _reescupió_ esa entrada casi virgen que le cortaba la respiración desde hacía un año. Con parsimonia y dedicación comenzó a introducir un dedo que entró con mucha dificultad, viendo la situación, que sería mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba y que su pene estaba dolorosamente endurecido, llevó el enhiesto miembro a la entrada de Shiryu y comenzó a masturbarse, apoyando apenas el glande. Un par de sacudidas y el semen salió, ensuciando el ano del Dragón. Ese líquido caliente y viscoso, de un olor conocido y penetrante, motivó por demás al chico, quien no se imaginó que aquello le gustaría tanto como le estaba gustando. Se lo hizo saber a D.M. Grave error.  
  
—¡Ay, D.M! Eso... es muy lindo... ¡Ah!   
—¡Oh! —gimió Cáncer al escuchar semejantes palabras a de esa boca— ¿Te gustó? —preguntó con extrema lujuria.

 

El pene todavía se encontraba palpitando y largando chorros de semen. Comenzaba a endurecerse de nuevo, ¡qué linda es lo juventud!

  
—Sí.

  
Apoyó otra vez el pene en esa entrada y entrecerró los ojos. Aquello era demasiado.

   
—Mira como me pones, pendejo —exclamó Death Mask, refiriéndose por supuesto a su nivel de excitación; y para hacérselo entender a Shiryu, empujó un poco. El Dragón gritó al sentir el desgarro—. Te entró la punta... —afirmó por si no le había quedado claro—. Ahora te la voy a meter un poco más... —avisó con la voz ronca.   
—¡Ay! ¡Death Mask! Me duele... —exclamó y llevó una mano por debajo de él para llegar al pene de Death Mask y palpar para saber cuánto había entrado... más de la mitad.   
—Ahí voy... —dijo Cáncer y empujó enterrando todo su pene.   
—¡AY! ¡NO! —Gritó con todo el aire de los pulmones— ¡Sácala! ¡Sácamela por favor!   
—Ya va. Ya pasa. Aguanta —pidió, por más ruegos no saldría del lugar—. Tranquilo. Me quedo así, quieto. Ya pasa el dolor.   
—¡ _Aouch_!... —Se quejó... acostumbrándose a esa invasión en el trasero.

 

 Death Mask mantuvo los dedos clavados al punto del dolor en las caderas de Shiryu, pero luego las llevó a su larga cabellera para tomarlo y mirarle al rostro.

  
—¿Te está gustando, dragoncito? —preguntó Cáncer con extrema lujuria, pero a decir verdad parecía ser que no, por eso mientras acotaba guió una de las manos a la entrepierna del menos—Verás que te fascinará esto y después no podrás dejar tu culo quieto. Vas a querer siempre verga. Y siempre te voy a dar.   
  
Comenzó a bombear al mismo ritmo con el que masturbaba a su amante, mientras que la otra mano tiraba con fuerza del cabello de Shiryu, quien comenzaba a gozar con ese trato. No lo entendía, no entendía por qué se sentía a gusta… pero eso de estar ensartado y sentir como invadían su cuerpo de una manera morbosa y prohibida le produjo una inminente eyaculación que dio a parar contra el sillón de quien lo estaba “montando”.

 

Cuando Death Mask notó que su novato amante había acabado en su mano y en el sillón no retrasó más su orgasmo y, dándole un par de estocadas furiosas sin dejar de darle cumplidos obscenos sobre su culo, se lo llenó de semen.

  
Agitado, Death Mask se acostó a un lado de Shiryu empujándolo un poco para no caer del sillón. Le observó la cara y supo que le había gustado, de alguna manera extraña aquello le enterneció y eso le llevó a besarle en los labios.   
  
—Hoy sí que fue una tarde atípica... —dijo medio adormecido recordando por qué había llegado allí, y lo que en ese cuarto Templo había ocurrido: desde el ente hasta su pérdida virginidad anal.   
—¿Te gustó lo que pasó entre nosotros?... —preguntó Cáncer con curiosidad.   
—Sí —respondió con sinceridad y, sonriendo, besó los labios del hombre para agregar—: agradezco esta tarde aburrida que me llevó hasta tu Templo y al Ente...   
—Sí... yo también le agradezco al ente... —coincidió y Shiryu pudo notar un tono y una sonrisa distinta en él. Era macabra.   
—¡DM! No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz... —exclamó el Dragón al comprender con la risa de aquel hombre la situación. Shiryu era de mente muy aguda.  
—Entiéndeme. Si yo no hacia algo para llamar tu atención, Shura me ganaría de mano. Y quería tener el privilegio de ser el primero... Y el último en lo posible.   
  
A pesar de que Cáncer lo había engañado con eso del Ente, pues no tardó en confesar que lo había liberado a propósito para aprovecharse de la situación, Shiryu no pudo negar la verdad. Que había conocido a un Death Mask distinto y que se sintió feliz por ello, porque de ahora en más sus tardes no serian aburridas en el Santuario.

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
